


Welcome to the Jukebox Diner

by Mari13606



Series: The Jukebox Diner [1]
Category: my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/pseuds/Mari13606
Summary: Welcome to the Jukebox Diner! Home to the best peach pie you'll ever taste and a mediocre apple pie.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me everyone! I meant to work on and post a month or two before this, but some personal stuff came up and I've been swamped. To those that had to wait, I extend my most sincere apologies for how long this took. This will be a relatively short chapter in what I hope will be a long series. I hope you enjoy!

This was supposed to be an easy job. Go in, get the money, get out. Derrick, Andy, and Carl got the first step down, they had busted through the door of the diner, demanding all the money in the register, only to receive the cashiers confused call for Kyle. "Is there something wrong, Kailey?" the absolutely huge man that walked out of the kitchen said, carrying a cup of coffee. Kyle had to be six foot seven at least, and was built like a bear, all muscle. He was dressed in black slacks and a white, short-sleeve, button down. "Grab a booth boys, I'll be right with you to take your order," He said, turning to set the coffee down with the customer that ordered it. "We didn't come here to eat, just give us the money and we'll go," said Derrick, pulling out a gun. 

Kyle just gazed down steadily at him, before sighing. "You've never held a gun before, have you?"  
Derrick started, opening his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it, opting to instead glare at Kyle. Kyle just chuckled. "Go sit down, we won't call the cops, and I'll see what we can do to help," He said, heading into the back.  
"Why?" shouted Andy, "Why are you helping us?"  
Kyle looked back, "Because I can, so I will."  
Andy looked at Derrick and Carl. The others shrugged, as baffled as he was. Picking a booth close to the door, they sat down. 

"Isn't a little suspicious that they would do this? Do you think that this might be a gang spot or something?" Carl asked the others, leaning over the table as if to keep anyone from hearing. Andy shrugged confused. Derrick seemed to consider it, staring at the table, before shaking his head, stumped. Carl leaned back. They didn't have to wait long before Kyle came with a notepad. "What would yo boys like to drink?"  
"Coke," said Carl  
"Oh, same with lemon," Andy exclaimed  
"Just a water please," mumbled Derrick  
"Alright, anything to eat? We have an amazing peach pie fresh out of the oven," Kyle said, writing down their drink order. Andy and Carl looked at Derrick. "Order what you want, I'm not hungry," Derrick said  
"All of you can order something, I'm paying," said Kyle, watching them.  
"Really?"  
"Yep, so order what you want, alright?"  
The boys agreed without hesitation. Carl and Derrick getting a slice of peach pie and Andy getting a slice of apple pie. Kyle wrote it all down and went back to place the order and grab their drinks.  
"Do you really think it's okay to accept help from him?" asked Andy. Derrick hesitated. "I don't know, but it's nice to be shown kindness for once. He seems genuine enough, he didn't call cops, and he said that he was going to pay. I say we don't look this gift horse in the mouth. If something comes up, we'll work our way through it the same way we always have. Together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we take things from Kyle's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I thought! I hope you guys enjoy

Kyle was typing in the order for his potential robbers when Jay walked up from the kitchen.  
"You had me worried back there," Jay said, clapping his shoulder. Kyle half turned to him. The asians raven hair had it's usual cowlick hanging over his forehead, crooked smile beneath a straight, rounded nose and upward slanting eyes.  
Kyle snorted " Oh yeah? Like you weren't ready to jump out and karate their butts. By the way, take this on your way back will you?" He said, handing Jay the order ticket. "Sure, and it's tae kwon do, not karate," Jay drawled "Are you going to grab applications for them? I know how much you enjoy collecting strays,"  
"Shut up, you're one of my strays! Besides, half the staff are my strays," Kyle ruffled Jays hair. Jay swatted at him as he headed back to the kitchen. Kyle chuckled. Jay, like most of the staff at the Jukebox, had been a troublemaker. When they came in, Kyle offered them a deal. Come work at the diner, earn some cash, get some stability or continue down this road and test their luck with either the cops or gangs. Most people accepted, and he had old employees come in to thank him for helping them get their life back on track, almost every single one having gone to college, gotten a degree and a good job by the end. A few even had families and would stop by on the regular. So when he finished arranging the drinks on a tray, he grabbed three applications.

 

"Are you sure you want to hire us? I mean, we just tried to rob you," Andy questioned him. Carl was staring at the small packet like it was a foreign object, and Derrick was reading through it shaking his head. "Yes, I do. Most people that work here come from trouble. I offered them the same deal I'm offering you, come work here, stay out of trouble, get some stability and cash or try to make it solo,"  
"So this is, what, charity?"  
"No, it's a job. You'll have to work hard, but it's worth it in the end. The only requirment is to apply and stay out of trouble. You boys have potential to do some good in the world, you just need a little help getting there."  
"I'll do it," Derrick spoke up. The other two looked at him like he had grown a second head. "He's right, we wouldn't have made it on our own," he sighed.  
Kyle smiled "Alright then, your pies will be out in a little while. Just come see me when you've filled it out and we'll see where we need you," He stood up "I look forward to potentially working with you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> End of first chapter, yay! It's not my best work, but I'm trying out a new genre so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow smoothly right now. I promise I will get better. I might come back one day and redo it but for now I'm leaving it. Hope you enjoyed:)!


End file.
